


Fire and Salzpyre

by Barbedbeat



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat





	Fire and Salzpyre

The sun has sunk below the horizon, filling the captain’s cabin with darkness.   
Ember lay on her bunk, muscle stiff and sore, her recent wounds sending pins and needles shooting throughout her whole body.   
She drew a shaky breath, wiping a dribble of sweat from her brow.   
The day had been a bit too exciting for her current condition, with the Doemenels showing up to collect their dues and Tixoc’s sudden burst of cheerfulness dragging her into an afternoon of malcachoa tea and inane chatter.   
She’d appreciate it, of course, but now she was feeling utterly steamed.   
She rolled on one side, welcoming the warm weight of sleep behind her eyelids.   
A dream had started blossoming at the edges of her vision when someone knocked at her door.   
“Who’s there?” She spluttered, blinking at the source of the noise.   
“Captain, it’s me. Can I come in?”   
She swallowed.   
She knew that voice.   
It was…   
“Emeini?”   
“Yeah, cap, it’s me.”   
With a sudden jerk she sat up, only to regret it immediately after.   
“Sure, come-- ow, come right in!”   
The door swung open, revealing her cannoneer’s figure.   
“Hey cap, there’s no need to-- you can lie down if you want!”

Then, noticing Ember had no intention of getting back in her berth, she scurried towards her, slipping an arm around her shoulders.   
“Here, at least let me help you,” she said, steering her towards her chair.   
“Ah, thank you Ini”, the Watcher muttered, propping her elbows on her desk.   
“Now be a treasure and light up that oil lamp in the corner, eh?”   
When the flame flickered to life, bathing the room in its warm light, she began studying Emeini’s features.   
Her face was drawn and pale, and a frown darkened her brow.   
Her bearing was as dignified and defiant as ever, but her gestures betrayed her tension.   
Ember watched as the Aumaua wiggled her match out, lips slightly parted as if gauging unspoken words.   
She chewed on her tongue, trying to choke the urge to hug her, and tell her that no matter what was plaguing her, everything would be all-right… or else she’d flay the responsible with her very hands.   
Instead, she clapped her palms together, trying to assume a professional attitude.   
“So, Ini,” she reprised, “What do I owe this visit? I thought you were somewhere in Queen’s Berth enjoying your shore leave, along with the others.”

“Oh I was, captain,” Emeini sighed, plopping on the stool across her.   
“I just… couldn’t wind down. There was something nagging at me, and I couldn’t let it go.”    
“That something being...?” Ember asked, a spark of anger blooming in her chest.   
_ Has something happened? Did someone hurt you?? Tell me, cause if they did I swear I’ll have them keelhauled by morning _ , she thought, steepling her fingers.   
“Well, I’ll be frank,” the mercenary replied, her tone suddenly brazen.   
“That thing was you, captain.”   
Ember felt her stomach drop.   
“What… what do you mean?”   
“I mean,” Emeini yanked her hat off, revealing the razor-short hair underneath.

“You’ve been sick, captain. Very sick.”    
She cleared her throat, as if forcing herself to push her voice out.   
“You’ve been off your feet for three days. Your brother, Aloth and I made turns to keep an eye on you, you know? I saw...” She paused, unsure how to continue.   
“You were… in a bad shape, captain. You kept screaming, and most of the time no one could make out what you were saying. When we did, though… it wasn’t pretty. You were suffering, captain. Kept asking Berath to make it stop, whatever ‘it’ was.”   
Ember felt her fists tighten.    
_ Who was the shithead that let you in?,  _ she thought _.  _ _   
_ _ You shouldn’t have seen any of this. No one should have. _

“I wanted to help you, but there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless, and I don’t like that. Just like the other day, when I saw Edér carry you back on board like a fucking corpse.” She paused, scratching her head furiously.   
“I just… I didn’t think you’d make it, captain. I got scared, I did. And worried.”   
Emeini raised her eyes to meet hers, and they were bloodshot.   
“And I know you were up and commanding this morning, but… I don’t know.”   
She exhaled, averting her gaze. She looked more exhausted than ever.   
“I think I’m just afraid to see you back on one of Delia’s bunks, caked in blood and locked in a scuffle with the God of Death themself. That image is still gnawing at me, captain, and no matter what I do, it doesn’t want to go away. I… I don’t want to see you like that no more. I couldn’t take it.”   
Ember took a deep breath, then another.    
Her heart was racing, excitement and surprise welling up in her brain.   
She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

_ You too. You bloody too. I would never imagine... _   
“You...” she croaked finally, struggling to maintain her composure.   
“...don’t need to worry so much.”   
She leaned forth, wrapping her fingers around the Aumaua’s bulky forearm.   
Without realizing it, she’d started caressing her skin with her thumb.   
“I’m fine, Ini. I’ll recover, you’ll see.”   
She felt a weight on her lungs, and found herself wrestling with a surging wave of guilt.   
“Ini,” she then whispered, “you don’t want to go soft for the likes of me. It’s not worth it. I...”   
Her words trailed off, replaced by something else, a concept, a trail of mind that slipped out of her and seeped, inadvertently, into Emeini’s psyche.

_ I don’t want to make you suffer. _   
Ember squeezed her eyes shut, jerking her hand away.   
It wasn’t often that her cipher abilities escaped her control, but in that situation she couldn’t help herself.   
There was something gnawing at her, something she’d give anything to be brave enough to express.    
Yet, she couldn’t. Too much risk, too many doubts.   
When she raised her head, she saw Emeini nod, her gaze glazed and downcast.

“I see,” she murmured.   
“Well then, captain,” she continued, standing up to her full height.   
“I’m glad to know you’re better. If you have nothing against it, I think I’ll go back on shore.”     
Ember mustered a rigid smile and waved her away with a flick of her wrist.   
“Of course.”   
She looked as Emeini turned on her heels and began strutting towards the door.   
She clutched the edge of her desk, knuckles white.   
She wanted to run to her, squeeze those perfect shoulders, kiss that salty neck and never let go.    
Most importantly, though, she wanted to utter those words, those three words that had been stabbing her soul since the time they’d first met, obsessing her.   
_ I need you. _   
A cold void tore her stomach apart as she watched her disappear, leaving her alone with her remorse.   
The Watcher felt her jaw clench, a growl seeping through her teeth.    
_ You gods-damned imbecile. _ __   
She let her forehead drop on the table and sank her nails in her scalp.   
She was about to melt into a sob when her cabin door slammed open once more, prying a yowl out of her.   
“Actually, fuck this.”   
She saw Emeini dart towards her, face a mask of determination.   
When her lips pressed hard against hers, Ember thought she’d die.   
She froze, eyes wide, every fiber on alert.

When she regained her bearings, she immediately closed her fingers around her collar, pushing her close, and closer still.   
She felt Emeini’s tongue warm against hers, sending her pulse racing and shattering her composure.   
Her kiss soon turned into bites as she savoured the woman’s lips, a soft moan escaping her chest.   
She wanted more. She wanted it all.   
When Emeini’s teeth grazed the side of her neck, she couldn’t control herself.   
She darted on her feet, her pain nothing but a bad memory as she ran her fingers through her hair, letting her smell fill her nostrils.   
Before long she’d pushed Emeini against the wall, her mouth clamped around her collarbone, her chest heaving with pent-up desire.   
When someone knocked at her door, she nearly yelled.   
“Who-- who’s that?” She asked, trying to hide her wheezing.   
Tixoc replied from the other side.   
“It’s me! Can I get in?”   
“N-- just a moment!”   
When she turned back to Emeini, she saw her grin.   
“My my, captain, you really  _ are _ doing better!” She leaned towards Ember, planting one last kiss between her horns.   
“Well, now that I’m sure you still have plenty of life in you, I think I’ll go grab some dinner at the Mare. Want me to bring something back?”   
Ember shook her head.   
“I only need  _ you  _ back, Ini. Now go: have some fun for me too.”   
The mercenary winked, an impish glimmer in her eyes.   
“Alright, captain: I’ll leave you be… for now. I’ll be back to check up on you first thing in the morning.”   
Ember let herself fall on her chair, watching as Emeini stepped out of her cabin and Tixoc slipped in, carrying a tankard full of greyish slop.   
“Oi sis, I made you some soup. It doesn’t look great, but it’s quite tasty actuall... ‘Li? Are you all-right?”   
Ember drew a long, shaky breath and pinched her eyes shut.    
Her head was spinning madly, and she could feel her malaise rise.    
Yet she didn't care.    
She was simply too happy too.   
“‘Li? ‘Li, I’m talking to you.”    
He brushed his knuckles against her forehead and mouthed a curse.   
“Iztli, you’re burning up!”    
He placed the cup on the desk and crossed his arms, a scowl blossoming on his brow.    
“Did Emeini bring you bad news? You know what Delia said: no physical efforts and no stress. Do I have to--”    
Her sister’s chuckle silenced him.   
“No Tix, dear: nothing bad came from Ini tonight.”    
She raised her eyes to meet his, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.    
“Quite the contrary, in fact.”   
Tixoc’s eyebrows darted upwards. “Oh… Ooh!!” He uttered, realization brightening his features.   
“Finally!! It was long overdue!” He shook his head.   
“So there really  _ is _ a heart under all that fire and sulkiness, after all!”    
He broke into a shrill cackle, and Ember could swear she saw him pat himself on the back.   
“Still! You really ought to get some rest now. Don’t want to get your girl Ini worried, hm?”   
He started towards the door, whistling a cheery tune in the process.    
“I’ll go see if Delia has something for the fever. In the meantime try and eat something, aye?” 

  
  
The soup was truly horrible.   
Her appetite, on the other hand, was excellent, and in an instant she’d gobbled it all down, leaving nothing but a few droplets of broth at the bottom of the cup.   
When her brother came back, she didn’t bother to acknowledge him.    
She was comfortably huddled in her bunk, love warming her up better than any medicine ever could.    
Soon she felt the soothing pull of slumber dragging her towards oblivion, and she dived into it, a content smile on her lips.   
One last thought flickered through her mind, soft and tender like a kiss.   
_ I love you, Emeini. _ _   
_


End file.
